Raindrops
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Harry decides to go skinny dipping.  That means Draco must join him, right?  M for a reason, plus light bondage


"Are you crazy Harry?" Draco hissed as his boyfriend started shedding his clothes. "Someone could see or it could start raining; look at the clouds!"

Harry laughed, wiggling out of his jeans. "What are you, scared, Draco?"

Draco sneered at him. "Of course not, I'm just not an exhibitionist, unlike you, apparently."

"Bloody hell, everyone is at Hogsmeade and the forecast doesn't call for rain today."

"I don't care, I'm not getting into that water." Draco crossed his arms firmly. Harry simply pulled off his boxers and, with a wink at Draco, dove off the rock they were standing on into the water below. Draco watched, his resolved crumbling, as Harry began doing the backstroke below him. With a much-put-out sigh, he quickly stripped off his clothes and dove in, swimming under Harry and giving his arse a firm pinch. Harry thrashed and immediately grabbed Draco when the blond came up for air.

This started a massive water fight as they splashed and dunked each other. Draco managed to finally corner Harry in a secluded niche as Harry laughed, wiping water from his face until Draco interrupted with a hard kiss and a hand slipping down his arse and pressing against his hole. There was a nice little rock shelf that allowed Draco to stand while easily lifting Harry, who ground down on his hand, wriggling deliciously against Draco's hard body. He let out a whimper as one finger breached him, accidently nipping Draco's lip. The blond growled in response and pressed him harder against the rock and added another finger, fucking Harry roughly with them.

Harry threw his head back as Draco broke away from his mouth and began nibbling a line down his jaw. "Oh, Dra- OH, fuc- PLEASE," he gasped between pants, one of his hands inching between their bodies and grabbing Draco's erection, working it furiously.

Draco bit his shoulder. "Oh, you're naughty, can't wait, huh," he growled, grabbing both of Harry's hands and holding them over his head with one hand while the other left the dark-haired boy's arse and grasped his own cock. Using the water as a lubricant, he pressed it into Harry. He slowly worked it in, drawing out his pleasure as Harry continually tightened around him. Finally he made it all the way in and held still, collecting himself as Harry panted and tightened reflexively.

The rain that had been threatening since the day before suddenly came pouring down. Draco chuckled softly and began thrusting. "I think that's a sign," he murmured, brushing lips with Harry with every word. The chest-deep water lapping between them brushed constantly against their nipples, heightening arousal. Harry simply gasped, his fingers clutching at the empty air.

Draco began moving faster. "You like when I pin you to the wall, don't you?" he growled, his hand tightening reflexively against Harry's wrists. "You like when I fuck you roughly, don't you?" When the dark-haired boy didn't answer, he began fucking him faster until Harry was keening beneath him. He slowed, waiting for the answer.

"Don't you, Harry? You like Slytheirn's snake, don't you?" He gave another thrust for emphasis before he went still, buried deep in that hot body. "Answer me," he hissed. He rotated his hips, hitting Harry's prostate.

"YES!" Harry finally screamed as his release shot out, whiting out the area between them. Draco resumed his hard fucking, one hand tweaking Harry's nipples.

"I love your masochist side," he groaned, raking his nails down the other boy's chest, leaving light red lines. His hand continued his journey until it reached Harry's soft cock and he began stroking it slowly; it came to life quickly under Draco's skillful touch. Harry couldn't speak, his mind still in blissful oblivion, making incoherent noise as Draco brought him to the edge again. The blond removed his hand from between and grabbed one of Harry's hands, lacing their fingers together as he felt his orgasm building.

"Come with me, Harry," he whispered, hitting Harry's prostate with every hard, thrusting stroke. "Come with me this time, please."

Harry didn't answer, as the press of their bodies against his cock was pushing him deeper into oblivious pleasure. Draco's thrusts became erratic and he came, pushing deep into Harry's body, as Harry came again, shuddering, his head falling onto Draco's shoulder as the blond released his hands, cupping his arse instead.

After several minutes, their breathing returned to normal and Harry realized that Draco was still inside him.

"When did it start raining?" Harry asked, suddenly aware of the falling water. He felt Draco smile into his shoulder.

"I believe it was just after I pushed in." He kissed Harry's neck. "You were a little busy."

Harry chuckled. "Well, nothing like skinny dipping in the rain."

"Or getting shocked to death by lightening."

"That's depressing, don't say that."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"Well, let's get out then, Debbie Downer."

Harry's eyes widened as Draco began to grow hard inside him. Draco smirked. "Or we could not."


End file.
